New Jutsu! Peeking on best friends?
by Lolita-Foxy15
Summary: The Naruto characters accendentaly spy on three best friends in th real world. See why the two worlds should NEVER collide! D
1. 1 Best friends

Hello, this is a short story dedicated to my best friends. I wuv you girls!!! D 

" Hey Emily, can I write a story on your computer?" Heather's two best friends sat playing _Tenshu _on her Playstation 3.

Shannon, 15, sat in one banana chair. While Emily, 13 sat in the other. They were playing against eachother and talking at the same time. Amazing multitaskers aren't they? From time to time, Heather would look up from her Internet doings to see them laughing and tapping their controllers like crazy.

Heather looked pitifully at her friend as she clicked on the WordPerfect feature on her computer. Emily didn't look up from what she was doing but muttered, " yeah…sure. SHANNON!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Emily screamed as Shannon's character on the TV said winner about her head. 

Shannon whooped and scrubbed Emily's shag. Soon the two girls got into a playful ninja tussle, and were rolling on the floor laughing. 

True, Heather was completely oblivious to the action going on around her, but hey, at least she asked first!!!

" TEACH ME THE JUTSU MASTER KAKASHI!!!!COME ON!!!!" Naruto screamed as he jumped up and down in front of his teacher. Everyone else was behind him watching his little…rampage.

Kakashi sighed and agreed. Soon, he was crouched in front of Naruto and making several hand signs. Naruto watched closely and tried to listen to all the words shooting out of his teacher's mouth. To…normal people, his words sounded like this: " OK, Naruto now listen closely. This new jutsu takes up hardly any chakra because it's not used for combat. It's called the Peeping Jutsu, and it's used when you want to see what the enemy is doing, or just about anybody."

But, of course, to Naruto it sounded like: " blah blah blah blah…blah blah, blah BLAH!!!"

Kakashi made a special hand sign and spread his fingers out in front of him. Suddenly, a huge screen engulfed the group and showed Tsunade looking through papers on her desk. Everyone's eyes opened wide as he closed the screen and cut off the connection.

Naruto jumped even higher in a blur of orange and said loudly, " OK, I'm gunna try it!" And made all the hand signs exactly. He threw the last hand sign out and spread his fingers just so. But instead of the immediate screen, there was a bright flash of light and a strange room materialized in front of them.

Three girls sat in the room. One was typing furiously, and the other two were playing a video game on the floor in banana chairs. Neither of them had headbands, kunai, shurkens, or proper ninja clothes! In fact, they all had their pajamas on. The Konoha ninjas suddenly realized they weren't in the same world!

" Hey, do you girls have the strange feeling we're being watched?" Shannon inquired, pausing the game for a moment. Emily and Heather looked over at her like she was crazy. _She must have had too much spaghetti and coke!! _Heather thought surprised. The Naruto people stood shocked and their mouths hung open. Sakura looked around the room. On the wall were two posters…with them on it! Naruto must have seen them too and said, " Hey, that looks like us!" Sasuke bopped his head and muttered, " that's because it

_is _us, BAKA!!!"

Shannon grabbed a large stuffed panda and squealed, "GAARA!!" While the real world people started laughing with her, the _real _Gaara blushed and hid behind Kankuro. Temari rolled her eyes and watched the people in front of her grab other stuffed animals. The blondish-brown haired grabbed a small red fox and hugged it tightly, " I have Naruto!!" The shorthaired girl snatched a gray penguin and kissed it. " Izumo!"

The Naruto people stood in shocked silence. I mean, what could they say? Three girls in another world knew everything about them! Finally, Kakashi broke the quiet by saying, " who are these people?" Everyone shrugged, all except for Hinata…who fainted.

The madness continued for a long time. And for _some _odd reason, Naruto couldn't undo the justu. Kakashi was another matter: he just didn't want to!

Heather momentarily glanced up from her keyboard to crack one of their favorite Naruto jokes: " Look everyone!!" She took Emily's sunglasses from the desk and put them on. She stood up and stuck her butt out far. " I'm a Shino-Bee!!! And I'll sting ya good!" She wiggled her butt then acted as if she had a stinger equipped and "shot" a needle at her friends. In response, Shannon and Emily held their hearts and fell back. " Ugh!!! She got me!"

Kiba laughed and punched Shino's shoulder. For once, Shino's expression was actually readable!! He had his mouth open and blushed wildly. But while all this was happening, Orochimaru and Kabuto rushed into the screen and started to attack. But, fortunately, Shannon hugged the beanie snake at her side and screamed, " I love Orochimaru!!!" She smiled and her friends laughed hysterical laughter.

Orochimaru stood there for a minute, trying to process what he had just heard. Kabuto blushed and ran away, his master ran after him. Kakashi shrugged and scoffed, " well, guess it is used for combat after all!" All the Naruto people laughed and walked out of the screen slowly. Kakashi closed the surroundings and laughed. _We'll be back another day. _Naruto thought and raced after the two escaping criminals.

I love you all!!! But this marks the end of my short story, I might write more…but it's not likely. Sorry guys!

**Oh and while I was writing this, the events were actually happening…besides for the Naruto parts. But we **_**do **_**pretend that the Naruto characters are watching us a lot!**

**Review peeps!**


	2. Best friends tale 1

OK, I didn't plan on writing this next chapter, but my friends made me. So here it is!… 

" Hey Naruto, have you mastered that Peeping Jutsu yet? I think Kakashi Sensei would appreciate it if you did." Sakura prodded Naruto with her fist. The orange and white and blue and…I can't think of all the colors he has on him, but he's starting to sound like a rainbow sherbet!! Naruto shrugged and started walking away. But Sakura grabbed his shirt and got threateningly close to his face.

" You had better not be peeping on any bathhouses for WOMEN!!!" She yelled apparently trying to get her point across, but she probably succeeded in making his ear numb for the next hour or two also.

Naruto wrenched from her grasp and sighed. He turned with a slouch and walked away slowly. Sasuke came up behind Sakura and asked, " what's the matter with him?" Sakura shrugged and said, "I don't know…it's strange isn't it?"

"Yes…it is." Sasuke said suspiciously. Rubbing his chin, he turned and walked away from her. Now Sakura was all by her little lonesome. Kakashi was gone somewhere and Naruto was depressed, Sasuke was…well, pretty much being himself. She had no one to talk to, except for… " Ino!"

Shannon, Emily and Heather ran through the woods of Shannon's back yard. The road made constant noise, but most of the time, they ignored it.

" I call Sasuke this time!!!" Heather yelled as she swung around a tree. Emily glared, " I hate Sasuke…" She said venomously, suddenly she changed her tone of voice. " I call Kakashi…the lazy sensei!" Shannon brought out "miss technicality", " Well, technically, Shikamaru becomes a sensei, so _he _would be the lazy sensei…" Heather and Emily gave their friend the We-know-all-about-that-so-go-ahead-and-can-the-technicality-stuff look. She blushed, " OK, fine, I call Anko." Shannon said.

_Sasuke ran through the woods calling his temporary teammates names. " Anko! Kakashi Sensei! Where are you?" His arms flew behind him and soon he saw Anko crouching on the stump of a pine tree. He looked up suspiciously, " what are you doing?" he asked. _

_Anko hopped down and put her hands on his shoulder. " I'm trying to find Kakashi. He seems to have gone missing…hmm." She said, looking around until she spotted the familiar mask. _

Kakashi (the real one) dropped down suddenly in front of Naruto. He smiled beneath his mask, "are you ready to show me that new jutsu I taught you? _Including _getting out of it?" Naruto shrugged and rattled off the hand signs.

The screen that appeared was one with Shizune sneaking along behind Tsunade in the market place. Tsunade looked like she had hid something in her jacket and was trying to look inconspicuous. (She's the Hokage for crying out loud!!! She can't look inconspicuous.) Naruto laughed for the first time that day and closed the screen. " Ta DA!!" he bowed and ran around in circles. Kakashi and Sakura clapped with little enthusiasm. " Hey, can I try it Kakashi Sensei? I bet I can do better!" Sakura cried and slowly, but surely tried the hand signs one by one.

What both parties in both worlds saw then was a bright flash of white and then suddenly, they were in whole different situations. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi suddenly found themselves in a whole new forest and in front of all new people. For Shannon, Emily, and Heather, however, strange people that looked freakishly like the Naruto characters stood staring at them. Shannon asked, "why are you in my back yard? You know this is, like, trespassing." Emily had a venomous glaring contest with Sasuke, Heather just fainted.

Sasuke interrupted his contest with Emily and picked up Heather from the needle-covered ground. She woke up and stared into the sea of black hair on Sasuke's head. She dramatically put her hand to her forehead and sighed loudly, " Sasuke is holding me!! I'd thought I'd never see this day…it's so romantic!"

Then she fainted again. Shannon and Emily jumped to Sasuke and snatched their friend back. Suddenly, out of the blue, Emily kicked Sasuke (let's see, how should I put this?) where the sun don't shine!!! When Sasuke doubled over in pain, Emily yelled as loudly as she could, " That's the MONTANAN way to do it! And don't you forget it!"

Shannon slapped her head hard, " Ugh…Emily, please don't kill him. He still has to go back to his own world and live a happy life and kill Itachi and marry Sakura and all that good stuff!"

Emily frowned, " Awwww, darn! Well, how about this…" She bent down to where Sasuke was rolling on the ground in pain, she crouched to his eye-level and asked sweetly, " How about a _video game duel?_"

Sasuke grunted, "what's a 'video game'?"

Well, that's the second chapter and yes…I am going to write the duel in detail. As my friends wanted me to.

**Note to writers: I you want to achieve humor in a story, make sure you have your best friends, lots of caffeine, and make sure it's late at night! I'm writing this at 4:20am and I'm with my best friends, so you can count on humor! **

**Review peeps**


	3. Best Friends tale 2

All right, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!…drumroll…the video game duel between Sasuke and Emily! Yeah! But I only have 2 hours to write this so it will probably be short…

Shannon escorted the new comers into her house at the top of the hill. And I think now would be the perfect time to describe our personnel…

Emily, as you might have guessed, was a tomboy. She hated dresses, make-up, pink things, jewelry and just about all things girly. She had a protective and tough personality, but also had a streak of sensitivity. Emily had darkbrownish-black hair and a nice frame built for beating people up.

Shannon, was an outdoor girl who loved peace and quiet. She had a unique sense of imagination, and often let it get away from her…she could never catch it! Shannon had long dark brown hair and brown eyes that looked with wonder at everything she saw.

Heather, was probably the most romantic of the three, and almost every time Sasuke or Kiba or Shino or Iruka or Deiedara or…must I go on? Anytime her favorite Naruto boys were mentioned, she would squeal and squall for a long time. Her friends described her as the hyper, girly-girl of the group and laughed at her antics…her puns were not so great though. Heather had blondish-brown hair and blue eyes.

The little jamboree went downstairs to Shannon's big brother's room. " All right, now if Kelly or Ian comes down…HIDE!!" Shannon said quietly as they snuck past her grandma and grandpa. When they were safely inside with the PS3 that Emily brought from her house, Shannon closed the door and jumped on the comfy bed.

By this time Heather had woke up and was now ogling over Sasuke and his muscular body and his lovely face and his mysterious person and…oh, never mind!!! She was sitting on the floor rolling around giggling, while everyone else looked at her like she was crazy. _Oh, no! Sasuke's got fangirls even in another world! Great… _Sakura thought sarcastically.

While all this was happening, Emily was plugging in two controllers and turned the PS3 on. Sasuke came down on the floor with her, looking with cold fascination at the strange device in the TV. Soon a game called _Tenshu _was playing.

It just so happened that it was a ninja game! Sasuke was totally lost as Emily chose the multiplier mode and the against eachother thingy on the gamey. Emily put her controller down for a moment to explain to Sasuke the buttons.

" All right, twerp, press this one to attack, press this one to jump, and press this one for a special ninja assassination technique. Got it?" She said begrudgingly to the young ice-cube. Sasuke nodded and stood in a fighting stance with the controller. Emily rolled her eyes and sighed.

As predicted, Sasuke lost. Emily laughed in victory and gave the shorter teenager a noogie. Sasuke couldn't break her strong grasp, so he just sat and survived it.

Shannon jumped up and asked quickly, " Hey, Em, can we get the scrolls from the dudes again? I bet I can get the most!" Emily laughed loudly, " Sure. We need to show this wimp how it's done!" Sasuke and Sakura looked perturbed at Emily's names for Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi watched with fascination at the game before them. Soon the two girls were killing ninjas and gathering scrolls. Naruto was jumping up and

down yelling out advice and…just being weird. Sasuke was obviously perturbed at being beaten, and Kakashi heard him muttering, " That's not how you do it…this is so not realistic…I am better than that!"

Kakashi laughed and went back to multitasking between his book and watching Emily and Shannon.

Shannon whooped and threw up her controller. " YEAH!! I got one more scroll than you did! I win!" Emily frowned and stuck her tongue out, Naruto did the same. Shannon laughed and jumped on Emily.

**OK, there's the video game chapter for all you video game junkies out there! Hope you liked it!**

**Review peeps!**


	4. best friends tale 3

**OK, here's the FOURTH chapter!! Yeah, now we can see what happens to our heros! But my friends have been pushing on me so here it is finally...**

**XxxxxX**

Shannon stopped her playing for a minute to look outside. They had been playing so long, it was now dark and they couldn't go outside. She frowned.

Naruto looked over at her and asked, " what's wrong?" Emily looked to the blob of orange and replied, "it's dark outside."

" so?"

" We can't take you home. And your gunna have to spend the night here..." Shannon said it with a hint of dissapointment in her tone and got up. Naruto stood up with her,

" so?"

Heather slapped her forhead and motioned for the other two to come into a group hudle. When they had all joined arms, Shannon asked, "but where are they going to sleep? You know my Dad doesn't allow boys in the house...except for Ian of course." They all thought for a minute. Emily said thoughtfully, " Well...we could out the boys in Shannon's room. If we close the curtains and turn some music on, no body will know they are there."

" But you know how Kelly likes to come and torchure us. She might walk in on them and then she'll scream and then...well, you know what will happen then." Heather said, scratching her nose. Shannon broke the hudle and said as they were walking back, "we'll just have to risk it." And that was the end of it.

**XxxxxxX**

"ok, fine. You can spend the night." Shannon said as she pushed the boys into her room down the hall. "but you have to be quiet...and if my big sister comes in, HIDE!!" she added quickly. Once they were all settled in, Emily closed the curtains and the door.

Sakura stood with them in the living room. " but, where am I going to go?" She asked quietly. Shannon and Emily looked at Heather. After a few minutes of staring and looking pitiful, Heather caved and sighed. " Fine, She can sleep in my special chair..." and walked off to get the blankets.

Heather's "special chair" was one of those mushroom chairs, only it was a mega gigantic one, and she slept in it everytime she went to Shannon's house. Soon, the girl came back with several quilts and things, and draped them on the chair and the floor. " ok, time to get in bed...and we had better do it before Kelly gets home." Emily said as she slipped under the covers on the livingroom floor. Shannon and Heather helped Sakra get into the chair (this is the hardest thing you can attempt...I've done it hundreds of times!) and covered her with a blanket. If you did it right, it would look like no one was in there at all.

**XxxxxxX**

Several minutes later, Kelly and Ian came home from work. Shannon looked up, "hi!" she said. Ian came over to her and pointed at the chair. " who's that little pipsqueak?" he asked. (this has happened to me before!!! true story!) _uh oh! _Shannon thought and quickly pushed Heather under the covers, "uh...that's Heather!"

" oh." He said and walked away. Wow, he drops things fast! Everyone in the room sighed with relief. After that little episode, the girls went to sleep.

XxxxxxX

Morning came in a flash, and Emily was the first one to open her eyes. She yawned, _well, that was an interesting night. _Suddenly, she heard something in the kitchen. Trying not to desturb the others, she got up and walked causiously to the kitchen around the corner.

" NARUTO!!! What are you doing? What did you eat?" Emily found Naruto and Kakashi digging through the fridge. He fell backwards, dropping ice cream, milk, chiken, and several egg rolls on the floor.

" you don't have to scare me half to death!" he whispered back. The two got into a heated argument, throwing insults around and yelling at eachother. Suddenly, Heather screached around the corner, " Shannon's mom is coming!!"

XxxxxxX

**I hope you love cut off endings! but i have to go, if you want to know why, look at the first paragraph in my profile.**

**reveiw and bye-bye! **


	5. best friends continuing tale 3

**OK, people!! I have finally moved in my new house and so I can write like crazy! Here is the FIFTH chapter!! YAAAAHH!! rounds of applause, fireworks going off, the roar of the crowd rising I have been putting this off for months and months, so here is the end of the major cliffhanger...ENJOY!!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Heather screeched around the corner, " Can it, guys! Shannon's mom is coming!" Emily grabbed Naruto by the back of the collar and threw him into the pantry. While Heather pushed Kakashi out to the garage, following him and closing the door.

Shannon's mom walked through the kitchen entry and turned to get a pan for breakfast. Behind her stood Emily, with a sheepish smile on her face.

" Can I help you?..." Linda asked slowly.  
"No...I was just getting some cereal." Emily said, walking to the pantry. When Linda had turned around, Emily grabbed Naruto and ran into the living room where Shannon was just waking up.

"That was a close one!" Emily whispered as they walked into the bedroom where Sasuke was sprawled out on Shannon's hope chest. " Hey Idiot, wake up!" Emily said as she shoved him off and into the closet doors. Sasuke sat up and glared at Emily. She shrugged her shoulders and went into the bathroom for a shower. Shannon sighed.  
XXXxxxXXX

Meanwhile, Heather and Kakashi waited quietly in the garage. Ocasionally, Heather would glance through the window at Linda, only to find she was still there. _Are they coming for me yet?_ Heather wondered, slightly annoyed that her friends forgot she was there. " Fine, we are going around. Come on, Kakashi."

Kakashi was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled to the door at the back of the garage. When Heather saw that the door was locked, she climbed through the dog door. Luckily, Shannon had big dogs, so she fit though without any trouble. Kakashi however..." YOU CANT FIT??" Kakashi shook his head. This was going to be real trouble...  
XXXxxxXXX 

Shannon looked around. "Where's Heather?" She asked Naruto. Naruto scratched his head, "Last I saw her she was with Kakashi-sensei in the garage."

" Kay, you stay here and I'll go get Sakura and Heather and Kakashi."  
"It's Kakashi-sensei..." Sasuke corrected.  
" Whatever." Shannon rushed out the door, closing it behind her.

**XXXXXXXX  
**

**Whew, that took forever! Sorry, I dont like sitting and typing for long periods of time. Anyway, hope you like it! :D**


End file.
